New Beginnings
by Lena5
Summary: Sanzo/Goku Gojyo/Hakki(maybe) They woke up with no memories except for the fact that its the first day of highschool RR PLZZZZZ I LOVE U GUYS IF U GUYS RR. I'm doing my best to write it long so RR PLZ
1. Default Chapter

*crosses her fingers* plz let me finish this fanfic!! I just got addicted to Saiyuki once again.n I realized that the people who made this anime messed up big time!!. Goku is only shorter than Sanzo by 10 cm!!! That's what the book of info says about the character.. then y is the character sooo much different in the anime?!?!?!?! That really messed up my mind..when I first read a Sanzo/Goku fanfic.. it was UNBELIEVABLE!! Seeing that Goku looks soooo young it gave me the creeps just imagining that those 2 together.soo once I got the correct info it wasn't so bad anymore .but yea.lets go on with the fanfic. Warning!! I DON'T KNOW JAPANESE!! DON'T BLAME ME FOR MY BAD LANGUAGE heh.  
  
(these are only the main ones.but some other ones might pop in.)  
  
Sanzo is 15  
  
Goku is 14  
  
Hakki is 15  
  
Gojyo is 15  
  
Homura is 16  
  
Kougaiji is 15  
  
Nataku is 14  
  
New Beginnings  
  
By darkangel  
  
Goku quickly hopped onto the bus barely avoiding the doors slam shut. He grinned and sat down in one of the empty seats. He yawned when he remember how long it took before he was able to sleep. Then again you can't really blame him. After all it was the first day of high school. He lucked out after barely passing middle school. But thanks to the fact that he was able to make friends everywhere, no one wanted to hold him back seeing how happy the boy was at the thought of high school. He smiled and went to sleep giving in to the temptation.  
  
While Goku dreamed of food the rest of the kids on the bus were dreaming of him. When he had gone on the bus he didn't notice the scene that he caused with his thick brown hair and long eyelashes that covered his beautiful golden eyes that seem to make the sun darker than usual and with a smile that can sweep anyone off their feet including both girls and guys (lol..heheh.guys.. ^_^).  
  
When the bus finally arrived at school, everyone was shoving their way to the boy, hoping to be the one who got to wake him up, and have his attention on them. Screams were heard as the girls pushed each other trying to reach the sleeping boy. The bus driver sweatdropped as he view the chaos on his bus.  
  
Goku yawned as he woke up. The nap felt good, but the noise was horrible. He got up and stretched his tired muscles. He grabbed his book bag and got off the bus oblivious the fact that chaos was following him.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
I know it's really short..but that's all I could think of so farrrrr whatcha think?? Huh huh?? Is it a good start so far?? 


	2. chapter 2

So no one likes this story?? ... and yea... I know it's weird having everyone fawn over Goku, but hey...its a story, it can happen in there right??...but yea...I guess I have to tone it down a bit heh.  
  
"NATAKU!" Goku called and wave as he spotted his best friend in front of him.  
  
A pretty boy turned around as he heard his name being called. The boy smiled and waited for his friend to catch up.  
  
"Ne Nataku, do you know where the cafeteria is? I'm hungry," Goku whined.  
  
The little boy smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I should think you know where it is, seeing how good your smell is when it comes to food," he said.  
  
"Soka!" said Goku as he dragged his friend to where he smelt the food.  
  
Laughter could be heard where a cloud of dust trail as 2 young boys raced their hearts out to the cafeteria.  
  
"BAKA SURA, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" a voice could be heard shushing everyone.  
  
'WHO YOU CALLING SURA?!?!" shouted Goku who laid on the floor looking into a pair of red eyes.  
  
Nataku shook his head as he got up from the floor, dusting at his clothes.  
  
"Ne, Gojyo don't be rough on the boy," a soft and sweet voice was heard behind Gojyo.  
  
Goku looked over Gojyo's shoulder and smiled as he saw the brown hair boy also dusting off his pants.  
  
"Hakkai," Goku said happily as he ignored the boy on the floor.  
  
Hakkai blinked and look closely at Goku, soon Hakkai recognized the young boy.  
  
"Ohayo Goku," he said patting the boy on the head.  
  
"Heading to breakfast?," he asked  
  
The young boy nodded viciously. A grumble supported his answer.  
  
"Who's your friend," ask Goku pointing at the redhead, still on the floor looking at the 2 weirdly.  
  
"He's Gojyo, just ignore him," Hakkai said smiling at the now frowning redhead.  
  
"Hai," the young boy said.  
  
"Can I meet you here later at lunch?" ask Goku.  
  
"Sure," said Hakkai.  
  
"I'll bring Sanzo along also," said Hakkai.  
  
"I'll see you later then," said Goku who once again took a hold of his friend and again another pile of dust was made of where the 2 boys once were.  
  
"Where did you get a friend like that monkey," ask Gojyo who finally got up.  
  
"It doesn't matter, but let's go find Sanzo before he rips our head off," said Hakkai leaving to find the blonde hair boy.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Whatcha think so far?? Is it good?? Plz more Reviews. 


	3. chapter 3

I got bored...so I'm writing...my goal is to write a long chapter...but in order to do that...I would like to get more reviews...it isn't too hard right? It only takes about 1 min to review a story...and how long does it take us writers to write 1? A long time and I know I have bad grammar....soooo I'm going to do my best and go back and recheck it over and over until I'm happy!! How about that?? Heh. It'll take about 1 week to upload a really long chapter...if that's what you guys want....then I'll try.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
"Ne Goku, you sure this is the cafeteria," ask Nataku as he nudged his friend.  
  
Goku smiled and nodded as he dragged his friend to where the food was coming from.  
  
Never once did the two notice the scene they caused. With two hot hot HOT guys walking in your sight it was like a dream come true. Many of the girls giggle and some shyer ones fainted. Some of the boys grumble while others were thinking of becoming gay.  
  
After buying their food they sat down at a table that was empty. Well it was... Goku and Nataku blinked, as soon as they sat down the rest of the seats were filled with girls. Ignoring them the two chatted and joked around like the good buddies they were.  
  
Never once did anyone hear the bell ring. Everyone was observing the boys for different reasons.  
  
"Ne Nataku, was that the bell?" Goku asked looking around.  
  
Nataku frowned and blink.  
  
"I don't know...everyone is still here...but I'm sure I heard the bell..." Nataku trailed off.  
  
"Oh well lets just go to class before we're late," he concluded.  
  
The two got up and left, throwing away their trashes.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch okay?" said Goku waving goodbye to his friend.  
  
Nataku nodded as he went looking for his class.  
  
"Excused me, but do you know where room B5 is?" ask Goku to a passing student who he stopped.  
  
The latter stutter and blushed as she realized the boy was talking to her.  
  
"Ye...ye...yea it's over here in front of us," said the blushing girl pointing at the building in front of them.  
  
Goku sweatdropped as he looked at the huge number flashing in front of him. Goku laughed and stared at the building knowing for sure it was NOT there a min ago. Because our Goku is not stupid he can see obvious things right? Right.  
  
Goku rubbed his head and thank the girl as he rushed to find his room before he was late.  
  
Goku barely arrived to his class on time. Of course it had nothing to do with people waving and saying hi to him, of course not. Goku got a seat in the front hoping to do better this year. After all a good start and a great attitude is a great way to gain a teacher's love.  
  
As the bell rang, Mr. Dokugakuji, their physics teacher looked at them with a smile.  
  
"Seeing that it's your first year in high school, you think we teachers will go easy on you," Mr. Dokugakuji said smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry to bust your bubbles, but it's not happening," he said turning on the overhead.  
  
"I expect you to take notes and to do well, anyone who doesn't care for this class can switch out of here," he said pointing at the rules on the overhead.  
  
"You are to be ready and on time each day and you must be prepare, I might let you guys off the hook once in a while but as long as you are prepare most of the time and can stay on my good side you will survive this class long enough to pass," he said passing out the syllabus.  
  
"I expect this sign by Friday, understood?" he said not caring about an answer.  
  
"I don't care about food and drinks as long as it doesn't become a problem to me, and when I mean that I mean no trash on floor, no gums under table, and as long as you kids can still learn with those things in your mouth, and if you can't do that and cause trouble such as leaving your trash here, everyone will stay with you, and we'll go over the lecture of food and why we can't have it anymore and guess what," he said smiling.  
  
"You all get detention, and I don't think the rest of the class will be happy with you after that," he said with the smile still on his face.  
  
"Of course I won't be too unfair, everyone will suffer through detention but only that student will have to suffer with it in his record," he said turning off the overhead.  
  
"I'll let you guys off today seeing that it is the first day of school, but I expect you to get your physics book by Monday next week, a calculator, a pencil and pen, and a notebook," he said.  
  
"Now you guys can spend the rest of the time making friends or whatever," he said.  
  
"As long as no one comes and complain about the noise you guys will be fine," he said getting out his glasses and newspaper.  
  
Mr. Dokugakuji sat at his desk entertaining himself with the daily crossword puzzle.  
  
Soon whispers were heard as friends met friends while other made new friends.  
  
"Hi," said Goku to a girl next to him.  
  
"Hi," she said shyly.  
  
"I'm Goku, what's your name?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm Yaone," she said smiling.  
  
Soon the two where chatting from people, to plants, to food.  
  
"Ne, she's soooo lucky to be able to sit next to that guy," a girl in the back whisper to her friend who was pointing at the two kids.  
  
"Ne, you're not jealous are you," asked her friend Ririn.  
  
The girl blushed but said nothing.  
  
"Why don't you go say hi, since you want to talk to him so bad," asked Ririn.  
  
"I don't see why you like him, he looks like a saru, and not that cute either," Ririn said teasing her poor friend.  
  
"..."  
  
Ririn dragged her friend to the front of the class to meet the boy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ririn, and this is my friend Chelsea," she said pushing her friend forward.  
  
The girl blushed crazily and smiled at the boy.  
  
"Hi I'm Goku," he said smiling at two new girls.  
  
The poor girl couldn't handle anymore and fainted.  
  
Goku caught her and blinked.  
  
"Ne ne, what's wrong with her?" he asked settling the girl into his former chair.  
  
"It's just the weather," Ririn said covering for her friend.  
  
"Honto? I never knew anyone would faint in this weather," Goku said rubbing his head in confusion.  
  
"Oh she's just really fragile, don't worry she'll wake up soon," Ririn said patting her friend on the head while smiling.  
  
Just then the bell rang waking up the poor girl. She jumped to her feet and looked around seeing Goku again. Once again she fainted only to land on Ririn who also fell on the floor from the extra weight.  
  
Only this time Goku didn't notice for he already waved goodbye and left as soon as he saw her wake up.  
  
Ririn sigh and dropped the girl on the floor, waking her up once again.  
  
"Quit it," Ririn whined.  
  
"The bell rang we have to go to our next class," she said leaving her friend to get up and chase after the girl.  
  
Back at Goku who was starting to get the hang of high school looked around for his next class. This time he looked at all the buildings around him before asking another passing student.  
  
"Do you know where room 252 is?" he asked a male student.  
  
The latter smiled and sweatdropped as he pointed to the building behind Goku.  
  
"Um, it's up there in the second story," the boy stutter.  
  
Goku looked at the building, once again the number 200 flashed on the building in big signs. Goku sweatdropped and thank the boy. He looked at the building, this time he was positive that the building was not there a minute ago. And he was positive he was not crazy just because he didn't see that building there. He was sooo sure that the building wasn't there before.  
  
Frowning he went to his next class History.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
I got really bored...and decided to write the next chapter for my other story...plz plz review this storyyyyyy how can this story only get 8 reviews while the other has almost 20??? Gah..thats not fairrrrr. :( 


End file.
